Rust
}} | genre = Action-adventure, survival | members = }}Rust is a multiplayer open world survival video game developed and published by Facepunch Studios for Windows, OS X and Linux. Players survive in a harsh world starting with a rock, torch, and need to gather cloth, food and ore, craft tools, build housing and team up with other players in a PvP area. Rust began development with the framework of DayZ and featured elements of Minecraft, and is built on the Unity engine. In-Yogiverse * Many Yogscast members, including Duncan, Sjin, Chris Lovasz, Hannah, Panda, Kim, Caff and Zylus have videos of this game. They all place emphasis on the fact that it is hard to play together due to the difficulties with the game's random spawn location feature. Sips has also mentioned it is difficult to record without doing so in bulk, as servers are live and buildings and progress can be instantly halted due to death or vandalism. The game has also been live streamed in 2014, featuring Lewis and Turps. * In 2016, many Yogscast members, including Duncan, Lewis, Pyrion, and Sips played on Harry's 'Barry Community Server'. Caff also joined in soon after the server started, attacking Pyrion's base. * Rust was also part of the Yogscast Humble Bundle for the 2014 and 2016 Christmas Livestreams. As a part of Sips' 2016 series, he obtained keys for multiple copies of Rust, offering them to Twitter followers.Sips on Twitter * Sips' series has a custom outro song made by Holfix, titled Happy Chiptune (Rust Cover). Recurring Users Sips' Series *'Thrillhouse' was the first person Sips communicated within his third episode of his 2016 series. Sips' assumes Thrillhouse the persona of an innocent and mute German player. *'Wilsonator' met up with Sips and Thrillhouse in Episode 4, introducing them to the previous Sips Defense Force and Lion's Gaze, both groups that were dangerous. He is an Englishman, who is commonly mistaken as an Irishman, Now Hosting his own Rust series on the same server. He has briefly ran into Hatfilms who threatened to kill him scaring him off. *'Red Wølf', often mistaken as Red Føx, meet at the end of Episode 4 and help the trio move into his house, which he was constructing. Dutchman who knows how to make guitars and rocks. *'Naboo', a Persian who joined the four at the end of Episode 6. *'Razor', a French man briefly met by Sips and Wilsonator, Sips refers to him as Razor Ramon the crazy deer hunter, he was lost shortly after they met chasing after a deer into the wild. *'Waffletits', also known as Purgantic, helps out in the new Community server. Referred to as a lesbian by sips, Waffletits is infatuated with Sips, writing messages on signs while he sleeps and claiming to be married. *'Antiflip', the Orc leader of Barry's Community Server, who helped tour Sips around his group's base with Goosey and Not a Omni Player. Caff's Livestreams * 'TheGamingBenjamin '''was part of the original trio that Caff met up during his first livestream on the server. He has recorded and uploaded footage of the first moments and many moments afterwards on his YouTube channel under the same name. Now he follows Caff into battle along with his comrades known as the Caffolics. * 'SarahNightmare 'was also part of the trio that Caff met. Sarah was the original person who named the RadBears under the idea that they were to form a sort of Musical Band using the in game Guitars. But they sort of changed into a band of mercenaries after meeting up with Caff. Sarah drifted from Caff and isolated the RadBears into a different entity from the Caffolics. While still allies, there has been little to no contact between the two factions. * 'Tyroul '''was the original creator of the Original RadBear (Then unnamed) base on the first iteration on the server. Also was the first known "Yognaught" of the Rust server when it was opened (Lewis, Barry, and Pyrion were the original known players) Also a member of the Caffolics, Tyroul is now known for his Professor Grizwald impersonation on the server due to his voice, and often masquerades as him with Caff or just generally on the server. * '''Lewbot '''is one of Caff's main allies in Rust, and is never far from him. It is well known that Caff and Lewbot are great friends to the extent where Lewbot visited YogTowers to record and livestream with Caff. Currently he is known for being a part of the Caffolics, however he is known for being isolated and prefers to build away from the main group than build with large numbers. Episode Guide References